Red
by Little Miss GG
Summary: 6th in the Colours series. No touching, from either one of them. The Colours series contains strong language, lots of sex, various misuses of vegatables and innocent clothing items and should NOT be read by anyone who does enjoy MATURE themes.
1. Chapter 1

It was very early. Or really late. Rose hadn't been asleep very long either way. They had been rolling around for a long time and when she had finally fallen asleep he had wrapped himself around her so tightly she had to shove him so that she could breathe normally again. And now he was running his hands across her stomach, up to her breasts, down between her thighs. She sighed, an attempt to convince him she was still asleep. It didn't work.

"I know you're awake."

"Am not."

"Are too." He murmured to the back of her head. His cock was against her arse, she could feel him oh so subtly grinding hips against her.

"Sleepy. Very sleepy. Sleep is needed."

"Neh, you've had at least four hours."

"Meh." Rose turned more, pushing her face against the cool pillow. The Doctor wasn't relenting, he just followed her, keeping his body pressed in a firm line against her back. "Go and fix something." She muttered to the pillow.

"I'd rather stay here." He kissed the back of her neck. Rose sighed, and turned her head to him. He did look cute all bed-hair and horny grin. He kissed her cheek, then her eye lid, then her lips with feather-light lips. Rose turned her head back to the pillow and pushed back against him.

He began kissing her ear, then down the side of her neck. It made her gasp, she couldn't explain the laws of erogenous zones but that spot at the side of her neck was just as good as her nipples, her clit. He was careful to map out the flesh that made her moan, first his lips, then his tongue, then his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin until Rose was hot and wet and pushing against him with a very definite purpose and he had successfully left a throbbing red mark that shone in stark contrast to her pale skin.

He grinned at the love-bite. "No hands." He whispered against her skin. Now that was an idea.

"Bet you couldn't." Rose whispered back.

The Doctor pulled away and looked down at her face, eyes still closed against the pillow. She knew how to grab his attention. She cracked one eye open and looked up at him.

"Bet you can't come up with a way to make me cum without using your hands. Without any physical contact." There, she thought, should keep him busy and quiet for at least an hour.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yup." She grinned into the pillow, closing her eyes and savouring the moment of silence that followed.

"Easy." Rose frowned. Wrong answer, he was supposed to jump up and disappear for a prolonged period trying to find the best method to create a non-contact orgasm, while she slept. She rolled over and was greeted by the sight of the Doctor hanging over the edge of the bed. She really wished she hadn't said anything.

"So..." he asked, his head lost over the side of the bed, "make you cum, without using my hands?"

"No physical contact. From either of us." She repeated, at least she could lay there and have an excuse to not do anything. She wanted to see what he was doing but found all her limbs were refusing to wake up. She rolled to her back and lay starring at the draped roof of his four-poster bed.

"Right. So no physical contact." He reappeared, turning to face her with a wickedly self-satisfied grin plastered across his face. One hand behind his back he whipped the covered from the bed and hushed Rose's moan with a kiss.

When he finally pulled away, he was still grinning. "No more contact, that was it. I'm so going to win." He frowned slightly. "What do I win?" Rose laid staring up at him, one hand still behind his back, his hair still a mess, completely naked. So was she for that matter. They had taken to sleeping naked, wrapped up together. She stretched, feeling all the muscles in her arms and legs wake up, yawned slightly longer than was entirely necessary and then propped herself up on her elbows. She wasn't really going to complain if he wanted to shag her.


	2. Chapter 2

"You win..." she chewed her lip for a second, "you win the best blow job you've ever had." She gave him her own maniacal grin before winking and bursting into giggles. He raised his eyebrows and bit his lip.

"Sounds alright to me." He shifted and Rose stopped giggling when she found him hovering over her, knees either side of her hips, she laid back and he placed one hand by the side of her head, the other shoved under the covers.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" He removed his hand, now empty, and wiggled his fingers at her. She smiled as he bought the hand to hover centimetres from her breasts, running it further down to her hip, always just a fraction of an inch from her skin, although she swore she could feel him. He brought his lips to her neck and again, stopping millimetres from actual touch, blew cool air against her skin. Rose moaned and turned her head towards him, but determined not to loose the game he pulled away before she made contact.

He came down on the other side of her neck, his hands swapping, one running down the other side of her body as he rested the other next to her head. He was so close he could see her pulse in her throat, practically feel it against his lips. He began moving down, his legs spread wide so as to not make any contact. His fingers trailed over her thighs as his lips found the peak of her nipple, blowing against it he had to fight to keep his tongue in his mouth.

Rose arched her back and he pulled back, kneeling over her body he shuffled further down, well aware he was going to make contact with a rapidly stiffening part of his body. His fingers were hovering above her pussy now, he could feel her radiating heat and lust and hunger and growled deep in his throat. He briefly considered losing the game on purpose and thrusting into her right there and then.

Now now, composure. Nine hundred year old Time Lords do not loose 'no touching' games. Now, where was it? Oh yes. The Doctor's hand disappeared under the covers again and retrieved the item he was going to use to win this game. Hands down. He pulled the pink vibrator from under the sheets and Rose gasped.

"Cheat!" she said, sitting up, careful not to touch him though, he noted.

"No, no, I distinctly heard you say no physical contact, and you said nothing at all about me using inanimate objects to help." He blew her a kiss and dropped his tone, "Now, lay down." Rose held his stare for a moment before lowering herself back down.

The Doctor sat straddled over her legs, his cock bobbing up and down over her. Quite unexpectedly he jumped to his feet, keeping his hands in the air, stepped down the bed until he was out of reach of her toes.

"Now, Miss Tyler, if you wouldn't mind spreading your legs for me." She grinned at him and obliged. "Very good, bit further." Once he was happy he kneeled back onto the bed, carefully positioning himself between her spread legs. "And now, show me." His voice had dropped to that low place that reduced her insides to liquid chocolate every time, she snaked her hand down her body, and ran her fingers over her pussy. Watching his face, she spread herself open, the cool air sending shock waves through her clit. He lowered his head and blew cold air over her warm flesh, and without warning slid the dildo right up inside her in one fluid motion.

"Oh!" Rose's mouth made a perfect 'O' as she gasped, the dildo hitting somewhere inside her very suddenly. The Doctor pushed it further until he was left with just the tip of his finger against the base. When he removed his finger the strength of Rose's muscles forced it to slide out slightly and he grabbed the base and began to slide it in again, slower this time, but each stroke a little harder until Rose was writhing and moaning and fighting the urge to grab him.

The Doctor watched in fascination, the dildo sliding into her body, her hands hovering in mid-air so close to his skin but refusing to give in, her mouth opening and closing as though she were trying to say something but forgetting every time her lips parted.

He changed the angle of the dildo, shifting all his weight, carefully so as not to touch her, his cock beginning to ache. Rose called out, sometimes to God, sometimes to him.

"Rose?" it was barely a whispered growl. She didn't hear him, her hips lifting off the bed slightly.

"Rose?" He asked with a little more urgency. Her eyes popped open and she tried her hardest to focus on the pink/brown blur between her legs. "Was there a rule about me not touching myself?" She stared for a moment before acknowledging the question.

"N...no. Feel free." She smiled at him, before he pushed the dildo inside her quick and hard and made her throw her head back against the pillow. He shifted his weight again, kneeling with his legs parted before her, and sliding his hand over his longing dick. With one hand firmly sliding over himself he began gliding the dildo in to her in time with the strokes.

Rose managed to look down at him, the sight of him touching himself making her feel quite naughty. She watched his eyes, almost closed now, head resting against his chest, occasionally he rose up on his knees thrusting into his closed fist.

He was being intentionally measured, she could tell. The way his hand came to the base and rested for a second before pulling up again, once or twice he slipped and pumped hard a few times before taking a deep breath and slowing again. She was unaware of her own hand finding its way to her breast, massaging the warm flesh, sending shivers down her spine.

Watching Rose's own hands come to her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples and gasping at the pleasure she caused herself made the Doctor rub harder, sure that he would cum just staring her. Might loose the game though. He took a deep breath and pulled his hand away from his cock, placing it palm flat against the bed sheet inches from Rose's breast.

Leaning over her, rather awkwardly trying to ensure his cock didn't touch her, he began to fuck her fast with the dildo, biting his lip hard, searching his mind for anything to calm him.

Unfortunately most of his thoughts followed the same path; reading, books, library, Rose against the book case. She was begging now, that deep raspy voice chanting his name over and over, occasionally varying it with 'please' and on several occasions 'oh fuck yes'.

He was holding himself still above her, using all muscle control to fight the urge to push into her. His lips were inches from her mouth, so close he could feel the heat of her words. She snapped her eyes open and stared hard at him, he couldn't help himself pushing inside her mind as he moved his hand again, faster and harder and deeper and the images than ran from her to him to her rushed in...

_- he is inside her, the image of his body sliding into hers, her body rising from the bed as her back arches into a perfect curve, her _

_breasts forced against his chest. His pushes into harder, deeper, faster, she is tightening around him. She screams his name and rips her nails down his back. He is kissing her hard, tongue and teeth and lips and sweat and sweetness and -_

She was screaming his name and cuming and begging all at once. And he could feel it, surging through his own mind; her screaming, her release, her nerves singing like strings pulled too tight. He pulled his eyes and mind from hers with a gasp and slowed his hand.

Deciding he had won he finally took her lips in a burning kiss, his tongue pushing inside her mouth imitating what the rest of his anatomy longed for. Rose dragged her hands through his hair, over his back, his face, pulling him to her and digging her nails into his scalp as if making up for what she had forced herself from doing.

After a lifetime Rose stopped shaking and pulled her mouth from the Doctor's. "I think," she whispered breathlessly, "that you won. Now, d'you mind warning me next time you're gonna go walk about inside my brain?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Errr... sorry, I just, I just..." He blushed and rolled to his side, pulling the dildo from her body and tossing it aside, bringing his fingers back to her body and running them over her sweat soaked skin.

"I liked it." She sighed, beaming at him. "I _really_ liked it. I just... it was unexpected."

"But you liked it?" He met her eyes and blushed again. He had never tried it without warning and never really done it through sheer willpower, no hands.

"Really..._really_..." She ended her sentence with a kiss and shoved him sideways until he fell and lay on his back. She straddled him, her pussy wet and hot against his stomach, and his now rather frustrated dick pushed against her arse. "So, can we do it again?"

He cocked his head to the side and looked up at her excited, highly aroused face. "Definitely."

"Excellent. But first, I believe you have a reward?"

"Oh yes, why Miss Tyler, remind me. What was that reward I get for being just so dam good?" He winked at her and licked his lips, an arrogant smile spread across his face.

"Hmmm..." She put her finger to her mouth and pouted, doing her best 'dumb blonde trying to think' pose and then poked her tongue out at him. Sliding herself down his body, being sure to let her pussy run over his cock as she went, she nudged his legs apart and settled between his thighs.

She placed one hand flat against each thigh and lowered herself slowly, directly above his straining erection, and placed a single kiss against his burning cock. When she looked up she found he was watching her intently, propped up on his elbows. His eyes were dark and his lip lost between his teeth.

Rose ran her hands slowly over his thighs, her palms flat against his heated skin, slowly bringing them down and then across his inner thighs. Steadily continuing the massage she let her lips fall against his cock once again, this time a kiss becoming lick and finally she had the tip of him in her mouth, swirling her tongue over and across the tight flesh, the whole time watching his reactions.

His eyes fluttered shut, his wet lips parted and his tongue took repeated sweeps across them. She took him further in and he hissed out a breath, she sucked hard and watched as he called out her name. She could taste him now, a completely alien flavour that was almost bittersweet.

The Doctor had twisted his fist into the bed sheet, pulling at it as Rose lowered her head to take as much of him as she could manage before gliding up and sucking along the underside of his dick. She pushed her palm flat against his stomach and felt him shiver under her touch. It did funny things to her own stomach. Turning her head and twisting her lips round him again she watched as his hips thrust up towards her and his fists clenched. His head was thrown back and his lips parted whispering endless lines of prayers and curses in equal measure.

Rose pulled her hand back down and followed with her mouth, again taking as much of him as she could. She took a deep breath before relaxing her throat and letting him all the way into her mouth, sliding passed her throat as she shifted again, sitting right between his legs spreading them further.

"ffffffffuuuuu..." Nope. Language wasn't gonna happen. He retuned to a combination of moans and grunts and and... completely senseless words strung together out of pure need and ecstasy and Rose, mouth, Rose...

Rose grinned (a curious sensation for both of them) and pulled him out until he was at her lips. She trailed a line of kisses down his shaft never letting her hand break contact with his cock. She used every trick she had ever learned/read about. Twisting her fist round, squeezing him at the base and taking the tip between her lips and sucking hard, using her tongue to massage him hard and explore everything ridge and nerve she found.

"Rooooosssse!" She took his balls in her mouth and sucked hard, a little too hard she feared before her name erupted from his lips. His hand found the back of her head and grabbed her hair while the other ripped through the bed sheets.

Rose grinned again, fighting the urge to laugh just a little; she had reduced the all powerful oncoming storm and lonely god to a quivering mass of swear words and ripped bed sheets using nothing but her own tongue. She placed a kiss at the base of his cock and then a little lower, and lower and...

"Rose?!" She didn't respond, only carried on her tongue-based exploration passed his balls and further. Her hand kept a steady rhythm just tight enough to get him close but not too close. She pushed his legs further apart and pushed her tongue lower until she found what she was looking for. She pushed her tongue inside him, slowly, running the tip in circles as she tightened her grip round his length.

"Fuck!"

She smiled again, her cheeks beginning to hurt she'd done so much of that this morning. She moved back up, taking his balls in her mouth she shifted her second hand down and slid a finger into her mouth, before dropping lower and pushing the wet digit inside him. He didn't manage an actual word this time. Sliding her finger in deeper she took his cock back into her mouth and held the base of him hard as she began running her lips up and down the shaft. Faster, pushing deeper inside him until she found what she was looking for, the tight mound of nerves. Gently she ran the pad of her finger over the muscle and pushed him deep in to her mouth.

He was briefly concerned that he might have knocked all Rose's teeth out with the force of his orgasm. His hips thrusting up into her mouth completely of their own accord but Rose was prepared and determined to keep her lips locked round him, pulling her finger out as his hips came clean off the bed, his cock shuddering and emptying against her tongue and pushing into her throat. His hand wound into her hair as the other punched the bed and buried into the pillow. He seemed to build up to finally making noise, a strangled scream/ roar finally bursting from his lips as his whole body trembled slightly. Pulling Rose up his body he stared at her hard, as if trying to focus for a minute, before kissing her deep and hard, tasting himself on her tongue. Rose found that sleep was curling through her limbs again and she rested heavily against his chest as she smiled into his lips.

Finally pulling away from the kiss the Doctor looked down at her flushed face, her lips slick and eyes dancing. He sighed heavily and shook his head, unable to stop the smile that unfolded across his face. "You win," he whispered. His head fell back to the pillow as Rose cuddled down next to him, head resting against one heart beat, her hand laying over the other. Before she could drag herself towards the shower she found her eyes drifting shut, her breath calm and slowed. She felt herself enveloped by a warm sleep, the Doctor's arm wrapped round her his finger tips against her temple. Just before she left for the land of fluffy pink dreams a single word drifted into her head. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_Fantastic._


End file.
